


Magic

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Series: Salvation [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, References to other stories in the series, SYLVANAS IN A TUX, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Standalone, Unf, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner prepare for a charity ball thrown by Katherine Proudmoore that promises to be a dull affair per usual... so Jaina and Sylvanas decide to spice it up.Contains a fair amount of references to and light foreshadowing of the other stories in this series. The story itself, however, is essentially standalone.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something truly fluffy and sweet and adorable within my _Salvation_ series and I wanted to incorporate shopping for a tux for Sylvanas because the idea of that tickled me. I also wanted them to dance more, as I enjoyed having them dance in _The Promise_ , even if it was relatively short.
> 
> Anyway, if you haven’t read the other stories in the series, you should still be able to enjoy this as just Jaina and Sylvanas being an established couple doing fluffy, smutty things, but it probably works better if you’re familiar with the rest of the series and the conversations and things they’ve dealt with along the way.
> 
> In any case, this takes place after the second chapter of _Divertissement_ and a few weeks before _The Promise_.
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy, smutty goodness!

Jaina awoke and kissed her wife’s neck and shoulder. “Morning, babe,” she said sweetly.

“Mmm,” Sylvanas murmured, “that feels good.”

Jaina chuckled and continued to kiss her, running her fingers over cool skin. She pressed her chest against Sylvanas’ back and rubbed a smooth, chilled thigh, hand slipping between her wife’s legs.

Sylvanas groaned then and flipped over onto her back, sighing heavily. Jaina raised an eyebrow at her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just dreading that stuffy dinner your mother is making us go to tonight.”

Jaina sat up and moved on top of her wife, giving her a tender kiss, then moving down to her neck and shoulders, lips brushing cool skin. “It’ll be fine,” Jaina said.

“It’s going to be dreadfully boring, darling,” Sylvanas said, frowning. “It’s the same thing every year.”

“We can make it interesting this time,” Jaina said, a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Sylvanas raised both eyebrows. “Are you suggesting what I think you are, Mrs. Windrunner?”

Jaina smirked. “Maybe.”

“Ooh,” Sylvanas purred. “You surprise me, darling. Your mother’s going to be in the same room and so are your brothers, as well as our friends.”

“Fuck it,” Jaina said, though as she spoke, she began to get nervous. She decided she would be confident now and figure it out later. “This dinner is going to be dull, people will probably be falling asleep at the table, or at least getting extremely drunk to combat their boredom.”

Sylvanas laughed and kissed her.

“Besides, we’ve done this in other places enough times over the years that I think I’ve gotten pretty good at finishing in front of an audience without anyone knowing.”

Sylvanas grinned and lazily ran her hands all along her wife’s body as Jaina reached into her bedside table and pulled out her vibrator along with a small remote featuring a dial and a big red button. She handed both to Sylvanas, sitting up and straddling her wife. Sylvanas looked intrigued and incredibly turned on.

“I went back to where I got the harnesses and asked if it would be possible to control a toy with a remote,” she said, as Sylvanas began wetting the vibrator. “The gnomes there seemed... very excited at the idea of a remote-controlled vibrator. They may have let their gaze linger on me a bit longer than usual.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Who can blame them? A beautiful woman with this—“ she held up the toy, “—inside her, with someone else controlling it and driving her crazy?” She moaned softly. “This is incredibly sexy, darling.”

Jaina stood from the bed and grabbed a pair of panties and put them on. She climbed back into bed atop Sylvanas, her legs spread. “Let’s try it before tonight.”

Sylvanas pulled her close and kissed her deeply. “Gladly, my dear.” She pulled Jaina’s panties to the side and began rubbing plush folds that were already wet with arousal. She pressed her thumb between them and stroked Jaina’s clit, then pushed her thumb inside her wife, thrusting gently. She used her other hand to slip the vibrator carefully inside next to her thumb as Jaina let her head fall back in a delicious moan. She moved her thumb and snapped Jaina’s panties back, the crotch holding the toy in place. She sucked the juices off her thumb and guided Jaina down between her legs, rolling her hips as she turned the dial on the remote to a low setting and pressed the big red button to turn it on.

The toy hummed to life inside Jaina and she gasped and shook slightly. She moved down, kissing her wife’s stomach, then settled between her thighs, exhaling a warm breath between soft folds. She touched the tip of her tongue to her wife’s clit, watching Sylvanas shiver at the sensation. She cried out softly, shaking and gasping, as the toy was turned up higher.

Sylvanas chuckled and smoothed her hand over Jaina’s hair. “Oh, I could get used to this, darling.”

“I know you could,” Jaina mumbled, but she was smiling. She kissed her wife’s clit, then slid her tongue down and pressed inside, swirling it around, thrusting firmly, licking pulsing walls.

Sylvanas lifted her hips, grinding against Jaina’s mouth, gripping a handful of white hair, trembling as she turned up the dial another notch.

Jaina whimpered, shaking faintly as she dragged her tongue back up over Sylvanas’ clit, taking it in her mouth, moaning as she caressed it with her tongue. The toy inside her was working its magic, rumbling against her walls, making her shiver.

She moved a hand up, grabbing a breast, cupping it in her hand, massaging it, tugging at the nipple, and bringing her hand down to her wife’s stomach, laying her palm flat over quivering muscles. She moaned softly, her wife’s clit still between her lips, the toy inside her now turned up to the highest setting. She breathed shakily and shuddered as she reached a hand down between her legs to help expedite her own orgasm, fingers on her clit, rubbing intensely.

Sylvanas began thrusting harder against Jaina’s mouth, still stroking her wife’s hair. She was close, soft moans escaping her lips as Jaina kept tenderly working her clit with her mouth, soft lips sucking on it, tongue licking it deliciously. She gripped Jaina’s hair harder, her moans growing louder, her muscles tightening.

Jaina felt her wife tense up as her own release drew near. She gasped, trembling, her fingers spinning over her clit. She kept her mouth on her wife, loving the deeply satisfying moans spilling from Sylvanas’ lips.

“Jaina...” Sylvanas whispered, her hands flinging back to hold onto the headboard as she roughly pushed herself against Jaina, her muscles suddenly contracting and releasing, a deep moan pulled from her throat.

Shaking and gasping, Jaina looked up at her wife, watching her shiver and writhe, whispering Jaina’s name over and over, before finally sinking down upon the bed, completely spent.

It was enough to send Jaina over the edge, eyes closing, laying between her wife’s legs, panting and sweating, her body shuddering as she weakly cried Sylvanas’ name. She felt her wife sit up and gather her in strong arms, switching off the vibrator and carefully pulling it from her. She whined and whimpered helplessly at the loss of it inside her.

Still weak, Jaina trailed her fingers over her wife’s face, leaning in to kiss her lips. She pressed her forehead against her wife’s, still breathing a bit shakily.

Sylvanas held up the remote and whispered, “Works like a charm, darling. It’s magic.”

“It’s engineering,” Jaina said, catching her breath and chuckling.

They smiled at each other and kissed, Jaina draping her arms around her wife’s neck, running a hand through dirty blonde locks. Jaina felt herself steadily relaxing. They both lay back down, still holding one another, still kissing.

A knock on the door startled them after a while and Jaina chuckled when she heard the voice of who was outside.

“Girls?”

“We’ll be right there, Mother!”

Sylvanas grinned and poked Jaina in the ribs. “At least we were already done this time...”

Jaina blushed and swatted at her. “Don’t remind me,” she said, laughter in her voice.

“All in all, that was a good day, darling.”

Jaina smiled, recalling the day they spent on the zeppelin with her mother that started with some passionate lovemaking in the kitchen and ended with having the night—and the zeppelin—to themselves. “It really was.”

They kissed again, then rose from the bed, slipping into their robes. Sylvanas was still holding the vibrator and the remote. She licked Jaina’s essence off the vibrator, then headed to the bathroom to clean up. Jaina followed her to do the same, then headed to the front door while Sylvanas went to put everything away.

Jaina opened the door with a smile on her face. “Morning, Mother,” she said, a bit more cheerfully than she should have.

Katherine gave her a look. “You’re awfully chipper this morning, sweetheart.”

Jaina felt her cheeks grow warm as she stepped back to allow her mother entry. “It was a good morning,” she said.

Katherine covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile, and gave Jaina a light shake of her head. “Well, I was hoping to talk to you girls about tonight’s benefit.”

Jaina closed the front door and gestured towards the kitchen. Katherine took a seat at the table while Jaina began making tea. Sylvanas walked in and leaned down, giving Katherine a kiss on the cheek.

“There’s my favorite daughter-in-law,” Katherine said sweetly.

Sylvanas smiled, saying, “Morning, Katherine. How’s everything looking for tonight?” She walked over to Jaina and slipped an arm around her waist, laying an affectionate kiss in her hair. She turned back to Katherine, leaning against the counter.

“I had a speaker drop out this morning and I know you both have avoided it before, but I was wondering if either or both of you might want to step in and say a few words about the orphanages or the kids or your own experiences with adoption.“

“What would we even say on such short notice?” Jaina questioned.

“Anything you like. Talk about what led you to want to adopt over other options, perhaps.”

Sylvanas looked at Jaina, an amused expression on her face. “We never did talk about anything but adoption, as a matter of fact,” she said.

Jaina sighed. “I guess I never really considered anything else. With Arthas, I always figured I would be pregnant with his child... With Kalec, he’s a dragon, and I never...” She trailed off, swallowing and looking away.

Sylvanas rubbed her back comfortingly as Jaina shook her head and poured boiling water into three mugs, adding a tea bag to each. Sylvanas carried two of them to the table as Jaina grabbed her own and the two of them sat down with Katherine.

Katherine poured some sugar into her tea and began stirring it as she said, “I’m sorry, my love, I didn’t mean—“

Jaina looked at Sylvanas and continued, ignoring her mother’s interjection, “With you, I wasn’t even sure you would want kids, and then we talked about it at Noblegarden.” Tears filled her eyes and she swallowed again, saying, “You asked me if I wanted children and we discussed it and you brought up adoption and we agreed on it.” Her lower lip trembled and Sylvanas grasped her hand tightly, kissing her knuckles.

“I remember that day so clearly, darling,” Sylvanas said softly. “I remember how guilty you felt that you wanted children, how afraid you were that I might not want any.” Tears crept into her own eyes and she squeezed Jaina’s hand. “I could not have been happier to agree to adopt with you. We ended up with the most amazing kids in the world.”

Sylvanas’ voice nearly broke and Jaina leaned into her, giving her a tender kiss, the two of them blinking back tears. Jaina grinned then. “I love you, Windrunner.”

Sylvanas grinned back. “I love you, too, Proudmoore.”

They kissed again and almost jumped out of their seats at Katherine’s sudden sob. They turned to her, concerned.

“That’s what you should say,” she whispered. “All of that, let everyone know what an emotional decision it was for the two of you, how it changed your lives, how happy you are that you gave two beautiful children a home with a loving family for the rest of their lives.”

Jaina and Sylvanas exchanged looks and smiled somewhat sheepishly.

“I guess we could get up there and say something,” said Sylvanas.

Jaina nodded. “May as well. We haven’t spoken at one of these events yet.”

Katherine wiped her eyes and took a quick sip of her tea. “Then it’s settled, you two will share with everyone what we talked about here. What you said... that was magic. Everyone will love it.” She stood and blew kisses to her daughter and daughter-in-law. “I’ll see you tonight. I can’t wait to hear you both speak and see what you’ve chosen to wear. I love you both.”

She swept out of the kitchen and out the front door, closing it behind her. Jaina and Sylvanas stood as well and embraced tightly. They shared a kiss and Jaina began to head to their bedroom, calling over her shoulder, “There are some chores I want to get done around the house before we leave.”

“Me too,” Sylvanas said, following her wife to their room.

They dressed in casual pants and tops and Sylvanas went to the kitchen to wash dishes while Jaina began to make their bed.

“Babe...” Jaina called hesitantly, worry suddenly washing over her.

“Yes, darling?”

“You _did_ get an outfit for tonight when I asked you to weeks ago, right?”

There was no answer.

“Right...?”

“I... have plenty of things I can wear for this, darling. I’ll find something, don’t worry.”

“I hate you right now, Windrunner,” Jaina hissed. She stalked into the kitchen and furiously cast a portal to Dalaran. She grabbed her wife’s hand, ignoring Sylvanas’ protests.

They emerged in the city and Jaina dragged Sylvanas to the tailoring shop. She dropped her wife’s hand when they reached the door, smoothing her blouse and trying to calm down. Her face was hot and she was incredibly irritated.

Sylvanas placed gentle hands on Jaina’s hips and leaned against her, tenderly kissing the back of her neck. Despite everything, Jaina found comfort and relief in her wife’s touch as she always did and the tension began to leave her. It felt like magic, the way her wife knew how to calm her, even if Sylvanas was the one to make her feel upset in the first place.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Sylvanas whispered. “I honestly forgot for a while and then I just figured I’d wear something boring I already have. Or maybe steal something from your closet.” She chuckled against her wife’s ear.

“My clothes wouldn’t fit you,” Jaina said with a sigh, “at least not properly.”

“Sure they would,” Sylvanas said.

“You’re a bit more slender than I am, babe.”

“Mm,” Sylvanas purred, “I suppose that’s true, darling. I wish I had your curves.” She squeezed her wife’s hips.

Jaina chuckled and said with a smirk, “I _do_ have a nice body, don’t I?”

Sylvanas kissed her neck again and whispered, “Let’s skip tonight and stay in. I suddenly need a reminder of how nice your body is.” She licked Jaina’s earlobe. “This morning wasn’t nearly enough...”

Jaina grinned, blushing a bit, and patted Sylvanas’ cheek. “Flattery is not going to get you out of this,” she said as Sylvanas whined, “but I do appreciate the sentiment. I’m getting older, it feels good when you say things like that.”

Sylvanas stepped in front of her then, cupping Jaina’s face in her hands and looking deep into her eyes. “Jaina, you know I love you, that I’ll always love you and always want you... right?”

Jaina nodded mutely, but uncertainty was written all over her face. Sylvanas pulled her close, tenderly and sweetly kissing her lips. Touching their foreheads together, she sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around her wife.

“I love you, Sylv,” Jaina whispered. “I’m fine, I’m just... I’m just dealing with getting older. I’m turning fifty soon...” She shook her head, exhaling deeply. “I’ll be fine, babe, it’s just a little scary.”

Sylvanas nodded. “I understand. I’m always going to be here for you, darling. I hope you know that.” Her voice was tinged with emotion and she swallowed.

Jaina nodded, smiling, and kissed her wife. There was still a slight feeling of unease that she couldn’t shake, but she would set it aside for the time being and focus on how much she loved her wife and how much her wife loved her.

“Your fiftieth is going to be _spectacular_ , darling,” Sylvanas whispered.

“Is it now?” Jaina asked, wrapping her arms around her wife.

“Mhm.”

“Well, it’s a few weeks away, I imagine you’ve got _something_ planned.”

“Maybe...”

Jaina laughed. “Whether you do or don’t, I’ll just let myself be surprised.”

Sylvanas grinned and kissed her. She looked towards the door of the tailoring shop and grimaced. “Let’s... buy me a dress.”

Jaina linked her arm with Sylvanas’ and kissed her cheek. Together, they walked inside.

A young human woman greeted them as they entered. “Hello and welcome. What can I do for you today?”

Jaina’s arm went around Sylvanas’ waist as she spoke. “My wife needs something suitable for a charity benefit this evening.”

The woman looked thoughtful. “I have some dresses on hand, or we could look through some designs and I can whip up something gorgeous in a couple of hours or so. I’ll take your measurements to start.”

Sylvanas’ shoulders slumped and Jaina gave her a reassuring squeeze, then stepped back so the woman could work. She looked around the shop, admiring the clothes, various patterns, and beautiful materials on display.

She was still looking around when her wife wandered over to her pouting. She gave Sylvanas a big smile.

“I hate this nonsense,” Sylvanas said with a deep frown.

Jaina took her wife’s hands in hers and brought them to her lips, kissing them sweetly. “I know you do,” she said, “but we’ll find you something.”

“I hate dresses. I hate skirts. I hate having to wear this stuff.” She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, still pouting, looking almost petulant.

Jaina smiled again. She was amused at Sylvanas’ distaste for anything other than her armor or light blouses and trousers.

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” said the woman who had taken Sylvanas’ measurements.

Jaina turned to her and began apologizing. “We’re sorry, we—“

“Oh no, I understand completely,” she said, surprising both of them. “If I may be so bold, I have an idea that might interest you.”

Sylvanas sighed and gestured for her to continue.

“I’ll be right back.”

She disappeared and Sylvanas and Jaina exchanged looks. Jaina quirked an eyebrow. “I’m actually really curious as to what she comes back with.”

“So am I,” Sylvanas said, but her expression betrayed her nervousness.

A few moments later, the woman came back with a hanger that had a zipped cover over what was inside. Sylvanas looked intrigued as the woman held up the hanger and motioned for Sylvanas to unzip it.

Cautiously, Sylvanas stepped forward and pulled down the zipper, revealing a lovely black tuxedo that looked as though it would only need minor adjustments to fit her perfectly.

“Oh my...” Sylvanas murmured, running a hand over the bowtie and down the jacket.

“Sylv, that’ll look gorgeous on you,” Jaina breathed.

“It will,” Sylvanas said.

“Sounds like I nailed it,” said the young woman, beaming at them.

Sylvanas grinned, still running a hand over the suit. “You absolutely did.”

The woman handed it to Sylvanas and pointed to the back of the shop. “Go put it on and I’ll see what adjustments I need to make.”

“Right away,” Sylvanas said and gently touched the woman’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

The woman nodded. “Of course.” She turned her attention to Jaina as Sylvanas walked back to one of the dressing rooms. “What about you? Anything I can do for you?”

Jaina shook her head. “No, I’m all set for tonight, but I really appreciate you taking the time to make my stubborn wife happy.” She tossed the woman a kind smile. “Thank you.”

The woman waved a hand. “I’m always glad to help people find what they’re after.”

Sylvanas came walking back out after a couple of minutes and stood with her hands on her hips. “Well? How do I look?”

Jaina coughed to suppress the soft moan rising in her throat. Sylvanas smirked at her as Jaina twirled a finger. “Let me see all of it,” Jaina said, trying to hide the desire in her voice.

Sylvanas turned around slowly, letting her wife drink her in.

“Unf,” was all Jaina could manage, biting her lip.

The woman nodded appreciatively at Sylvanas. “You look fabulous.”

“Thank you,” said Sylvanas. “Although, I think my wife is enjoying this look on me a bit too much...” She looked at Jaina, smirking at her again.

“Oh hush,” Jaina said, finding her voice. “You hate anything formal, just... let me have this, babe.”

“Mhm,” Sylvanas said. She walked over to Jaina and whispered, “You can have this now... and me later.”

Jaina coughed again, silencing another moan, then cleared her throat. “Let’s get it tailored and get home so we can get ready for tonight.”

The woman nodded and Sylvanas walked over to her so she could begin her work. Jaina sighed softly. Her wife looked so incredibly lovely in the tux that she wondered why they had not gone this route before. Selfish thoughts of how she could have enjoyed her wife looking beyond beautiful and sexy flashed through her mind and she ducked her head, smiling to herself.

***

They returned home later and Jaina pressed Sylvanas up against the door as soon as it was closed. Sylvanas laughed and gently pushed her back.

“We only have a couple of hours, darling, we still need to get a bath and fix our hair, and prepare ourselves for what is going to be an incredibly boring evening.”

Jaina was too busy pulling off Sylvanas’ blouse to pay attention. Sylvanas faded away from her and swept into their bedroom.

“Fuck,” Jaina said softly.

Sylvanas gently lay the hanger with her tux on their bed. She took off her trousers and undergarments and headed to the bathroom to start the water.

She came back out, finding Jaina still standing near the door looking disappointed. She wandered over to her, naked, and took her in her arms, kissing her reassuringly. “I promise you can have me tonight after we come home, darling. I’m looking forward to you ripping that tux off me.”

Jaina brightened a bit. “All right,” she relented, “I suppose I can wait.”

Sylvanas chucked and kissed her again, then gave her ass a light smack, making her shiver. “Let’s get ready.”

“You sound... almost excited,” Jaina said, amused.

“I think I just like that tux, darling.”

Jaina smiled. “Well, whatever it is, I’m glad you’re at least looking forward to tonight a lot more than you were this morning.”

“Mm, I don’t know if I would say _that_...”

Jaina raised an eyebrow.

“Are you forgetting?” Sylvanas asked sweetly. “You’re still planning on bringing the toy, right?”

Jaina’s cheeks flushed. She had not forgotten, but it had faded somewhat when she grew stressed over finding out Sylvanas had nothing to wear. “I am.”

“Good,” Sylvanas murmured.

“We... just might have to be careful on how we use it. I was a little overzealous this morning...”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Yes, somehow I doubt you want to be brought to climax in front of your family.”

Jaina shook her head. “That would not be very pleasant.”

Sylvanas nodded. “I’ll adjust it at my discretion.”

“That should work.”

Sylvanas draped her arms around her wife and leaned against her, kissing her lightly. “Let’s have a bath.” She took Jaina’s hair out of her braid and ran her fingers through it, then turned to walk to the bathroom. “How were you thinking of doing your hair tonight, darling?”

Jaina followed her wife into the bathroom, removing her clothes. “Hmm, I was thinking of just leaving it down, maybe curling the ends a bit.”

“I like it.”

“What about you? What were you thinking for yours?”

“I... don’t know, actually,” Sylvanas said. “What would look nice with a tux?”

“We’ll put it up,” Jaina said. “It’ll look beautiful in a twist.”

“Sounds good, darling.”

They stepped in the bath and Sylvanas splashed her wife, making Jaina chuckle.

“You think it’s going to be exactly the same this year as it has been for the several years it’s been run, even with our speech?” Sylvanas asked.

“Probably,” replied Jaina. “She’s never going to tire of making sure the orphanages are well-kept...”

Sylvanas smiled a bit. “And telling everyone what amazing parents we are...”

Jaina nodded. “And, of course, what incredible grandchildren she has.” She smiled and shrugged. “I’m all right with it. We _do_ have the best kids.”

“We absolutely do.”

Jaina’s smile widened. “Someday, we’ll be like my mother.”

Sylvanas raised both tall eyebrows nervously.

Jaina grinned at her. “Eventually, the kids will move out and have their own lives, their own loves, and possibly their own children.”

Sylvanas grinned back. “We’ll get to spoil them rotten like Katherine did with our kids.”

Jaina laughed. “Won’t that be a delight?”

Sylvanas sighed softly, content. “Oh, darling, I can’t wait. We’re going to have such a grand time.”

Jaina felt happy tears in her eyes. “We are.”

Sylvanas leaned forward and kissed her wife, threading her fingers through soft white strands. “I love you, Mrs. Windrunner,” she murmured.

“I love you, too,” Jaina said brightly. She grinned and splashed her wife. “Let’s get ready.”

***

“Almost ready?” Jaina called. “I need help with this zipper when you have a moment.”

“I need help with these cufflinks and this tie,” Sylvanas said.

They met each other halfway and Jaina turned around so that Sylvanas could zip her up. With a gentle sigh, Sylvanas tugged up the zipper and smoothed her hands over Jaina’s shoulders, pushing her wife’s hair aside slightly so she could kiss the back of her neck.

Jaina closed her eyes, a soft smile on her lips, then turned around and opened her eyes. She took one of Sylvanas’ wrists in her hand and closed the cufflink, then did the same with the other. She reached up and rested her arms on Sylvanas’ chest as she expertly tied her wife’s bowtie and shivered a bit.

“You all right?” Sylvanas asked.

Jaina smiled, her cheeks flushing. “I’m fine, I’m just finding dressing you to be almost as sexy as undressing you.”

Sylvanas pulled her wife close, tucking the lock of gold behind Jaina’s ear and leaning in to give her a beautiful kiss.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, both content, then Sylvanas gave Jaina’s ass a slap and they both chuckled. They donned their cloaks and shared slightly nervous sighs.

“Let’s do this.”

Jaina cast a portal and she and Sylvanas arrived at Proudmoore Keep moments later. The pair checked their cloaks and made their way inside, arm in arm.

Sylvanas looked stunning in her new tuxedo with a pair of matching black pumps while Jaina was equally breathtaking in a purple gown made of silk that bared her shoulders and accentuated her collarbones, while revealing just a slight, tasteful amount of cleavage. Her shoes were a pair of lovely strappy heels, white with gold accents, matching her hair.

Jaina had helped put Sylvanas’ hair up in a twist that was held tightly to the back of her head. Jaina’s own hair played about her shoulders, silky threads that ran free, curls at the ends that bounced with every step she took.

Proudmoore Keep had a ballroom filled with people, food, drinks, and tables and chairs, with a band playing on-stage and plenty of room for dancing.

“Let’s dance a bit,” Jaina said.

“Pass,” said Sylvanas, adjusting her bowtie.

Jaina squeezed her arm. “Come on, babe, we don’t have to dance too long.”

Sylvanas shook her head and Jaina pouted at her.

“Every time you ask me to dance, I remind you of my attempt at dancing at our wedding.”

“And every time I tell you I’m just as bad a dancer as you are.”

Sylvanas frowned at her wife.

“Come on,” Jaina pleaded, stroking Sylvanas’ arm. “You’re wearing this sexy tux, it would be a shame to not take it for a spin on the dance floor.” She leaned close, pressing against her wife, lips pouting.

Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow and looked down at herself appreciatively. “I do look rather dapper, don’t I?”

“Mhm,” Jaina said, giving her neck a quick kiss as she played with her wife’s bowtie. “You look _incredibly_ good.”

Sylvanas winked at her. “All right, you twisted my arm. We can dance for a bit.”

Jaina grinned.

Sylvanas patted her breast pocket and leaned close to whisper, “Besides, I get to have some fun of my own while we’re out there.” She twisted the dial to the lowest setting, pressing the big red button to turn it on and Jaina bit her lip as Sylvanas pulled her close and smirked.

“Go easy on me, babe,” Jaina whispered, shivering as the toy shook gently inside her. “Dancing with this on is going to be a challenge.”

“You’ll be fine,” Sylvanas purred with a wink. She wiggled an eyebrow at Jaina’s slightly worried expression. “Let’s dance, darling.”

Sylvanas stepped back and held out one hand to her wife, the other behind her back as she bowed. Jaina curtsied and took Sylvanas’ hand and they stepped onto the dance floor.

The band was playing a waltz and the pair eased into it, stepping together almost perfectly after about a minute.

“You’re not a bad dancer, babe,” Jaina said.

“It’s a waltz,” Sylvanas countered. “Even my two left feet can do that.”

Jaina’s face reddened and she grinned, giving her wife a quick peck on the cheek. Sylvanas just shook her head slightly as her lips curved up in a small smile. Jaina reached a hand to pat Sylvanas’ breast pocket where the remote was residing. She raised a wicked eyebrow and Sylvanas grinned, turning the dial to the next setting.

The slightly louder sound was muffled by the music and chatter in the room. Jaina bit her lip as Sylvanas whispered, “How many are we trying for tonight?”

Jaina’s cheeks were burning as she replied, “At least one. We’ll see how it goes.”

“As you wish.”

They continued to dance as the music shifted to a tango. Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow at her, suddenly more interested in dancing than she had been. Jaina looked nervous, but excited. Sylvanas turned the dial higher and led Jaina about the ballroom, holding her close, dipping her, hands sliding along her stomach and sides. Their steps were far from perfect, but their passionate, longing, burning looks more than made up for it.

Their eyes were locked on one another, their expressions portraying naked desire. Jaina shivered as Sylvanas pulled her close, caressing her neck, almost close enough to kiss. The toy inside her was secure, but Jaina found herself nervous that their dancing may make her lose it. She trembled as Sylvanas made a subtle motion against her breast pocket and turned it higher, grinning wickedly, lips brushing her ear.

“Come for me, darling,” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina panted as they continued to dance, the toy shaking violently within her, rubbing deliciously and intensely against her front wall. She was almost there, she just needed a little friction against her clit. She pressed against Sylvanas, trying to show her wife what she needed. She wrapped a leg around one of Sylvanas’, trying to grind against her thigh without being too obvious, though everyone dancing seemed to be focused on themselves.

Sylvanas understood, moving her leg against Jaina’s center, helping her wife move the way she wanted, the way she needed. Jaina was shaking and Sylvanas turned the toy up to its highest setting, making Jaina’s composure nearly break completely, grinding against Sylvanas’ thigh.

Sylvanas held her close, lips brushing her ear again, hand sliding up and down her leg. Jaina shook in her wife’s arms, her release building as the music swelled and the dance became more intense until it reached a climax, just as Jaina found her own, and Sylvanas dipped her as the song ended and the couples dancing began applauding the band.

Jaina lowered her leg and leaned against Sylvanas, holding on to her for dear life, her body shaking as she panted softly, trying to calm down. She was almost uncomfortably warm and she whispered, “I need to cool down. Let’s get some air.”

They left the dance floor and made their way outside, tucking themselves into a small alcove, leaning on each other and laughing slightly. Jaina rested her hands on her wife’s chest as Sylvanas turned the dial all the way down and then turned off the vibrator entirely.

“Well,” Sylvanas began, “that’s one out of the way...”

Jaina shook her head, grinning, and pushed Sylvanas away slightly. “That was a bit terrifying, I have to say. I didn’t think I’d be able to keep it in place.”

“I was more worried that my terrible dancing would draw attention to us,” Sylvanas said, chuckling.

“There was also that...” Jaina said, smiling, and Sylvanas pinched her, smiling back. “Even if we didn’t wow anyone with our moves, that dance felt incredibly sexy. All I wanted to do was kiss you the entire time.”

“You can kiss me now,” Sylvanas murmured, holding her close and leaning in, lips just barely brushing Jaina’s.

Jaina shivered in delight, touching Sylvanas’ face and deepening the kiss, body pressed against her wife. They continued to kiss, slowly, sensually, wrapped in one another’s embrace. They lost track of time, as they became lost in each other, and were pulled out of their reverie by the sound of Katherine’s voice.

“Girls?” She shook her head slightly at the display. “It’s time for your speech. You’re going on first.”

Jaina and Sylvanas separated. “We’ll be right there,” Jaina said.

“Good,” Katherine said, “I’ll see you inside.” She turned to go back in, tossing over her shoulder, “You’ll have plenty of time for smooching after your speech.”

Once she was out of earshot, Jaina and Sylvanas burst out laughing. “Oh, Light’s sake,” Jaina said, choking on her laughter.

“‘Smooching’!” Sylvanas repeated, covering her mouth as she chortled. “Oh fuck, I love your mother, darling.”

“She’s a treasure,” Jaina agreed, trying to calm her own laughter.

“Phew!” Sylvanas said, shaking her head. “Oh, I needed that. I’m nervous about this speech.”

Jaina shrugged. “If we can tap into what we felt this morning, I think we’ll be fine.”

“You’re right, dear. I think we’ll manage.” She stepped beside her wife and lifted an arm. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Jaina linked her arm with her wife’s and together, they walked inside.

Katherine beckoned them to the stage as they carefully waded through the crowd all seated at tables, eating their meals and drinking wine and ale.

They made their way to the steps, Sylvanas lifting Jaina’s dress so she could walk up the stairs. They stood off to the side as Katherine cleared her throat at the podium.

“Good evening everyone, I want to welcome all of you to the fifth year of our orphanage charity ball, celebrating the wonderful facilities that focus on housing even more wonderful children, who are hoping to, one day, find a loving home.”

Applause and polite cheers followed and Jaina and Sylvanas clapped from the side of the stage.

“Over the past several years, we’ve encouraged many couples as well as singles to adopt children from the Stormwind and Orgrimmar orphanages, resulting in hundreds of amazing young people moving out of those facilities and into the homes of caring parents.

“As you know, maintaining these facilities requires a lot of hard work and dedication, and for them to provide the best care for the children they house, until those children are adopted, requires significant funds.

“So, as we’ve been doing the past several years, we hold a modest event aimed at helping raise additional money for the orphanages and their workers. As always, we provide a meal and drinks, as well as entertainment and heartfelt speeches, in the hopes that you will see how important this cause is, how vital it is for children to find parents who will raise them to be the best people they can be.”

More applause and cheers followed, and Jaina and Sylvanas joined in, bright smiles on their faces.

“As you already know, since I talk about them every year, my grandchildren were adopted by my daughter and daughter-in-law.” She made a grand gesture towards Jaina and Sylvanas and the crowd clapped for them as she continued proudly, “Pika and Inzen are unable to join us tonight as they are very busy studying for exams in Dalaran. I know they’ll do very well.”

Jaina and Sylvanas grinned, every bit the proud parents they were.

“Tonight, I have a special treat. You know who they are, but they’ve been very modest and have declined to speak at prior events, preferring to just let me gush about my wonderful grandchildren.” The crowd laughed as Katherine beamed at her daughter and daughter-in-law. “I was finally able to twist their arms, as we unfortunately had a speaker drop out at the last moment, but here they are to say a few words and get this evening off to a beautiful start.”

The crowd applauded and cheered as Jaina and Sylvanas exchanged nervous smiles.

“Girls? Come on up.”

The pair walked over and shared a hug with Katherine. She patted their shoulders and walked down the steps, taking a seat at one of the front most tables, where Tandred and Derek were also seated.

“Hello everyone,” Jaina said with a warm smile, tucking her hair behind her ear and giving the crowd a wave. “I’m Jaina Proudmoore and this lovely woman next to me is my wife, Sylvanas Windrunner.” She paused as everyone applauded the introductions. “My mother came to us this morning to ask us to speak tonight and we were, and still are, I would say, a bit nervous.” She looked at Sylvanas lovingly and continued, “We talked with my mother about what prompted us to adopt and she insisted we share that experience with you all tonight.”

Sylvanas nodded and said, “It began over a decade ago, when our relationship was just a few months old. We were not yet engaged and we were still learning much about each other. Noblegarden had just begun and the two of us made plans to spend a day in Thunder Bluff, greeting everyone and participating in the festivities.”

Jaina said, “That morning, Sylvanas and I traveled by portal to the city and we spent some time talking about various things before we split off to enjoy the event. While Sylvanas took a lap around the area where eggs were buried and children were hunting them, I was content to greet families and just watch everyone enjoy themselves.

“I...” She looked at her wife and grasped her hand for support. “I felt something before we left for Thunder Bluff and I felt it again, looking upon parents with their children. When I was younger, I wanted children, I wanted to be a mother. But, things happened and changed, and I found myself unsure of what I wanted. Looking at all those families stirred up something within me.” She looked at Sylvanas again, squeezing her hand.

Sylvanas smiled kindly at her and addressed the room. “I finished my lap and walked over to Jaina and I sensed something was wrong. I looked around at all the families and it suddenly made sense. I gently asked her if she wanted children and she turned the question on me.” She chuckled as she said, “I told her that I asked her first,” and the crowd chuckled along with her.

“I responded that I used to, but that I wasn’t sure anymore,” Jaina said somewhat quietly, feeling emotion rise inside her. “I looked at Sylv and she had tears in her eyes. I took her hand and led her away so we could speak privately.”

Tears now in her eyes, Sylvanas said, “She told me that she said what she wanted and she wanted to know what I wanted.” She smiled at her wife and said, her voice rough, “I told her the answer was simple: I wanted her.”

Quite a few members of the crowd now had tears in their own eyes, invested in the tale being told to them.

Jaina cleared her throat, tears beginning to leak down her cheeks and said, “I clarified that I wanted her thoughts on children, if she wanted to have any.”

Sylvanas leaned comfortably against her wife. “I mentioned adoption, since as you can all see, I would not exactly be able to get her pregnant.” She grinned, drawing laughter from the crowd. “She wanted to know specifically if I wanted children at all and I told her ‘maybe,’ but that I was sure she wanted them.” Jaina watched Sylvanas’ profile as she continued, her voice unsteady, “She tried to protest a bit, but I could see it in her eyes, and I told her so.”

“I felt guilty,” Jaina murmured. “We hadn’t talked about children before, we were so happy with each other, so in love, just wanting to take each day as it came... Each day was a gift, each day felt like magic.” She sighed gently. “Realizing I still wanted children, realizing we hadn’t discussed it before, I felt awful.”

“I took her in my arms and held her. She was apologizing... for wanting children!” Sylvanas smiled at her wife and the crowd and everyone smiled along with her. “She talked about living in a different place, where it would be easier to bring a child into.”

“I told her I wasn’t sure what to do and she said we didn’t need to make any decisions right away,” Jaina said.

Sylvanas nudged her in the ribs and said, smiling, “She told me she wasn’t getting any younger and I looked her up and down and told her she still looked damn good for her age.”

Jaina blushed and ducked her head, a bright smile on her face. She gestured wildly towards Sylvanas. “My wife, ladies and gentlemen.”

The crowd was laughing, the sound pleasant and relaxing. Jaina looked at her mother and brothers, finding them with huge grins on their faces, clearly enjoying themselves.

Still smiling, Jaina said, “We eventually decided on someday, and before we headed home, I got to see her interact with the son of our friends, Go’el and Aggra.” She gestured to them in the audience and they waved as the crowd applauded.

“She told me I was good with kids,” Sylvanas said, smiling sheepishly.

“You are!” Jaina said, bumping her wife’s shoulder with her own. “I melted, I couldn’t help it.”

“Eventually, months later, I proposed, we married, and after we had enough time to settle into our new lives, we visited the Stormwind orphanage and brought home our daughter, Pika,” said Sylvanas.

“My mother has done enough gushing, so I’ll spare you more, but our daughter wanted a sibling, so we went to the Orgrimmar orphanage and adopted Inzen.”

Sylvanas grinned. “My wife doesn’t want to gush, but I do. Some of you may think that you have the best kids...” she began jovially, “but you would be wrong, because that honor belongs to us.”

Their story and honesty won over the crowd completely, everyone was laughing and applauding, having an amazing time.

Jaina smiled at her wife, deeply amused. “All right, I think we’ve taken up enough of your time, I’m sure there are better speakers than us waiting to get up here. Thank you all and have a great night.”

Everyone seemed disappointed that the two were done, but they all nodded their understanding and showed their appreciation with more applause and cheers. Katherine made her way back onstage and wrapped her arms around both women.

“My daughter and daughter-in-law, everyone! Give Jaina and Sylvanas another hand!”

The crowd erupted in thunderous applause and cheers and Jaina and Sylvanas waved and made their way down into the sea of tables, finding an empty one near the back and flopping down into a couple of chairs, feeling exhausted.

The next speaker was being introduced, but the pair barely heard anything. They were too busy giggling and holding each other, trying to recover.

“You were so perfect up there,” Jaina whispered.

“Me? You were incredibly moving and sweet. Everyone loved you.” Sylvanas pulled her wife close, kissing her temple.

Jaina grinned. “We make a good team, in every aspect of our lives.”

“Yes we do,” Sylvanas agreed. “I love you so much, darling.”

“I love you, too.” Jaina licked her lips and murmured, “I can’t wait to get you home...”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Yeah...?”

“Take off your tux...”

“Keep talking...”

Jaina grinned and finished, “And get you in your robe so we can curl up on the couch with hot cocoa and read.”

Sylvanas covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. “Oh, Proudmoore, what am I going to do with you?”

“Tonight, I want to relax, but tomorrow... I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Sylvanas held her wife close, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. She patted her breast pocket and Jaina’s face flushed. Raising a naughty eyebrow and smirking, she asked, “I know you want to relax... but shall we go for one more before we leave?”

Jaina leaned close and whispered, “I’m up for it.” She discretely stood and hiked up her dress, then quickly sat back down. Their table was far enough back and the room just faintly lit by candlelight that no one could see what they were doing.

Sylvanas turned the vibrator on and dialed it immediately to its highest setting. She slipped her hand under the table and between her wife’s legs, pushing damp panties to the side and rubbing between soaked folds. Jaina bit down on her knuckle as Sylvanas stroked her, stifling her moan.

She whimpered softly as Sylvanas found her clit, two chilled fingers circling it while her other fingers pushed inside next to the toy, stretching Jaina and making her shiver at the pleasant fullness. “We should have brought yours...” she moaned, already incredibly close.

Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow at her. “I did.” Jaina looked at her, eyes wide. “It’s been on all night, just on a very low setting, so I’ve not yet come.”

Jaina bit her lip and gasped, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Sylvanas’ trousers and sliding her hand down past her wife’s panties, turning the toy up higher and then pressing her fingers to her wife’s clit. Sylvanas shook a bit, she was already on the edge and about to tumble over from having the vibrator on all night. Just a few more strokes and she would be gone. She could feel her wife was close as well and she turned to kiss Jaina as she felt herself finally succumb to her climax, moaning into her wife’s mouth, her body shivering.

Jaina removed her hand and licked her fingers clean before zipping Sylvanas back up. “You’re always full of surprises, Windrunner,” she whispered.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas replied. “Now let’s take care of you so we can go home.”

Jaina nodded and closed her eyes, feeling her orgasm continue to build, her muscles tensing, her nerves screaming for release. She pulled Sylvanas into a kiss to muffle her moans and cries as she came, whimpering as she leaned against her wife for support.

“Oh fuck...” she whispered as Sylvanas switched off the toy and withdrew her hand, cleaning her fingers with her tongue.

“Let’s get home.”

***

Once they returned home, they headed to the bedroom, kissing lovingly as they undressed and slipped into their robes. They removed their toys and cleaned up, putting them away for another day.

Jaina grabbed a book from her bedside table and headed to the living room while Sylvanas went to the kitchen to make their drinks. Jaina relaxed on the couch, feeling happy.

Sylvanas entered after a few minutes with two steaming mugs of cocoa and set them down on the coffee table by the couch. She sat down and invited Jaina to sit between her legs. Jaina did so, settling back against her wife’s chest, feeling strong arms wrap safely and comfortingly around her. She opened her book as Sylvanas’ chin dropped on her shoulder and they began to read together.

“I had a lovely time, darling,” Sylvanas said softly.

Jaina breathed, “That was definitely the best one yet. I’m looking forward to next year.”

“Me too.”

“Our lives are perfect,” Jaina said after a while. “I can never stop thinking about how lucky we are.”

“Mhm,” Sylvanas agreed. “My life could have gone much differently for sure... but I get to spend it with you, instead.”

“I’ll be fifty in a few weeks, my life will be more than half over, I think.”

Sylvanas nodded. “Our best years are yet to come, darling,” she whispered.

Jaina smiled nervously and turned to Sylvanas. “You think so?”

“I know so. With us, everything we’ve been through, everything we’re going to get through, together... we’re magic.” Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at Jaina.

Jaina felt tears in her eyes, happy ones and sad ones. She kissed her wife, forcing sad thoughts and feelings away, deciding to be content to continue living in the moment, taking each day as it came.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I love returning to this series because I love the way I’ve established these characters and seeing everything they’ve gone through together and how they always emerge stronger together. It just makes me happy.
> 
> Thanks, as always, for clicking on my silly nonsense. <3


End file.
